


Clarity

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Companion piece to Performance. Richard is having a bit of trouble keeping a clear head with a case and Camille uses a particular talent to help clear his mind.





	Clarity

It is lunch hour and the precinct is empty except for Richard and Camille. The former is chewing his lip to the point of almost bloodiness and rubbing his temple in frustration as he attempts to solve the latest case, and the latter suddenly decides that she has had quite enough of this.

  
Swiftly, Camille stands up from her desk and Richard eyes her as she approaches him. "Follow me."

  
"Camille, I need to figure out what this mysterious residue is and how it ended up on the victim's..." Richard starts to protest only to be silenced with a glare.

  
"Yes, and you have been mulling over it all morning with no success. Perhaps you need a way to relax and clear your mind so you can come back fresh. What you need is a good orgasm."

  
He had been following along with her train of speech up until that last part, at which he pauses to figure out if she is perhaps joking. Even though this wouldn't be the first time they'd had some form of relations, this is at work. In surprise, he manages to blurt out "Where?"

  
Camille's response is to roll her eyes and mutter something in French before motioning to him. "Follow me to the cells."

  
As soon as they are safely out of sight of the main area of the precinct, Camille forces him to stand with his back against the wall as she gets down on her knees in front of him. Her hands work fast; first undoing his belt and then unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his underwear, and then before he can think, she has taken him in her mouth and he can't help but gasp in sudden shock at how good it feels.

  
He wants to remain silent out of fear that somebody will hear them, but she takes him far deeper than she should logically be able to, and he can't help but close his eyes and gasp out her name again and again as the pleasure overtakes him. There's a thrill too about the knowledge that this will be their little secret and this manages to drive him over the edge far quicker than he would like.

  
He lets out one final gasp as he comes undone, and she releases him before looking up into his eyes as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

  
Somehow he manages to think well enough to fix his pants and belt as she stands up and smiles a dazzlingly mischevious grin before leaning in to kiss him. For a minute, he doesn't want to let her go and feels as if he could go on kissing her like this forever, but reality soon sets in and he realizes that it must be getting close to when Fidel and Dwayne will return from lunch, so with some reluctance he forces himself to pull away from her.

  
"I suppose your mind is much clearer now?" she asks cheekily, already turning to exit back into the main area of the precinct.

  
For the briefest of moments, he is still too stunned to properly speak as he follows her back into the sunlit room. When he finally does gather his speech again, all he can manage is a perfunctory "Yes. Very, very clear Sergeant."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this came from the "How about one where Camille returns the favor" review on the Richard gives Camille oral sex fic. Not entirely sure if Richard would go for actually receiving a blow job in the cell area, but I wanted something that felt a little naughty and spontaneous to counteract his buttoned-up personality. Also yes, his final response is awkward but I wasn't sure exactly what to put and something actually does feel very Richard about him reacting by giving her the same kind of formal thanks he might give for a far more innocent and/or formal form of release.


End file.
